


dejavu

by 3Scape_reality



Series: what is love? series [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Scape_reality/pseuds/3Scape_reality
Summary: what is love series. Jihyo who devoted her life to working, meets Sana again.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: what is love? series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	dejavu

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! here's the 2nd part of the what is love series. thank you for supporting the first one. 
> 
> i would also like to thank @dblckparade in twitter for answering my questions 
> 
> and all the authors who have inspired me to start writing. 
> 
> lastly, for the readers of my fic. you've boosted my confidence and even inspired me to continue. 
> 
> enjoy!!!!

three year after Jihyo became Yoo Group of companies’ CEO.

“I’m on my way! Shit! Jih, will I make it?!” Panic is visible in Jeongyeon’s voice.

“You’ll make it if you run and end this call unnie!” Jihyo is panicking too.

She laughs as to how her older sister reacted when she heard that her wife is giving birth. “She’s almost here, Dad.” Tapping the old man’s back. For this moment, she ditched a meeting and cancelled everything even her doctor’s appointment.

Jihyo who’s as excited as Jeongyeon and everyone else, can’t wait to meet her neice. After a few minutes, the elevator opposite where they are reveals her sister.

“Unnie! Here!” Jihyo waved dramatically.

“Am I late? Where should I go? Where?” her sister, Jeongyeon, still panicking.

“There! Just get in there.” The nurses look at them as they are the only ones who can’t quiet keep their mouths shut. She pushes Jeongyeon in and she hears her Nayeon unnie screaming.

When Jeongyeon entered the room, both Jihyo and her father sats down feeling relieved.

“How’s work Jihyo-yah?” her father asks.

“Well, they tried lessening things I’d do. All in all, they’re treating me good and the staff and heads of departments are all understanding about me.”

Her father nods. “How’s therapy then? Is it helping you at all?”

“Well, the doctors did tell me it’s temporary, that’s why I’m being patient but I’m no where near on driving again.” Jihyo shrugs.

Their conversation where interrupted when the door opens and a nurse, who’s pushing an incubator with a baby comes out. Both person stood up and admires just how the baby, resembles Jeongyeon.

“My my.. Jeong unnie must’ve caused Nayeon unnie some headaches for their child to look like her.” Jihyo laughs a little. Soon after, Jeongyeon exits the room too, with tears in her eyes.

“They’re letting Nayeon rest for a while but she’s good, ripped some of my hair but she’s fine.” Jeongyeon smiles. “Did you see my daughter? She’s the cutest isn’t she?”

She can’t help but smile at how proud her sister is to have a daughter.

“I have to go Dad, unnie. As much as I want to escape my doctor’s appointment, I can’t.” Biding her goodbye.

In the same hospital, she proceed to where her doctor’s office is and knocks.

“Oh you’re here. Your scans from last time came out. Sit down.” The doctor gestured to the chairs in front of him.

Jihyo remains silent. As much as she wants to progress in her life without worrying, she hates going back and forth the hospital for her check ups.

“Well, everything else came back fine, you just have to proceed on with your therapies if it helps, but what I can advise right now is to try every possible way slowly. People can help you too, especially people who are closest to you.”

The appointment ended quickly and still the words _people who are closest to you_ echoes in her head. As much as she’s concerned, the only people she remembers is Dahyun, her best friend, Jeongyeon, her sister, Her dad and Nayeon, her unnie’s sister since she can remember.

“Can you take me to Han river, please?” she asks her driver politely which was gladly followed her resquest.

Something in the Han river has always kept her calm, whenever she seeks comfort or even just to escape her reality, she asks her driver to bring her here and leave her for a few minutes. Jihyo breathes in the air, it’s spring and the sight and surroundings is ever beautiful. The birds chirp, the sun isn’t as bright as it should be at noon time and it’s perfect.

Is there someone else she has to meet? Everyone she knew who’s important to her and her life is present. She doesn’t know anyone who can top everyone else. She sighs.

“I have to take it slowly.” Jihyo tells herself. She isn’t impatient, she just trusts herself that in time, she’ll know.

“Miss, you are needed back in the office.” Her driver approaches her with caution.

Jihyo just nods and stands up. “Alright. I’m actually planning to go too.”

Maybe that’s just it. I have to be more patient than I am and trust that everyone will help me along the way as I help myself too.

-

(After a few weeks)

Today has been more rough than any other day, next week will be the opening week of their company’s first ever Japan branch and expanding means more work for Jihyo lately.

She sighs. She’s been taking more time working than she should be and less time spending in hospitals. Jihyo knew any day now her sister will be calling her, and at that moment, Nayeon calls.

“Unnie, I don’t have time for appointments right now.” She doesn’t even say hello to Nayeon. “I even have an upcoming meeting in fifteen minutes.”

“You don’t even say hello first before complaining, you kid.” Nayeon scolds her. “I know you don’t have time for it, so I’m at your company’s lobby. I’ll be your doctor.”

“Eh?” Jihyo is confused. “You can do that?”

“I asked my colleague if I can take your case, since you’ve been avoiding the hospital. Open up, I’m at your office door.” The call ends.

Jihyo stands up from her swivel chair and opens her door for her Nayeon unnie, who’s hands are at her waist and her eyebrow raised. The younger girl gestures for Nayeon to come in.

“I’m actually here to drag you to the hospital.”

“Unnieeee!”

“I’m kidding, sit down. I’m just here to check on you because everyone is worried sick.” Nayeon gives Jihyo a worried look too.

“I’m fine unnie, really fine.” She lies because lately some vivid memories kept haunting her dreams—nightmares. Jihyo shrugs the images.

“Jih, there’s no way I can talk you out on going to Japan, but call whenever there’s something wrong.” Nayeon stands up, still worried at Jihyo’s condition.

“I will unnie. I can handle myself, don’t worry.” Jihyo stands up to walk along side her Nayeon unnie to the elevator. “Besides, it’s just Japan. What could go wrong, right?” She walks Nayeon to the elevator and bids goodbye.

Jihyo haven’t notice her best friend sitting in her office’s lobby. “Jihyo.”

“What the fuck?!” Jihyo startled at her best friend’s presence.

“Chill bro, I’m just here to check on you too.”

“Do I have some ailment that can kill me any minute?” She rolls her eyes. “I’m totally fine! It’s just a week in Japan, it’s not like I’ll settle there for good.”

“Well, I can ask my girlfriend somethings about Japan and maybe I can accompany you too?”

“Oh my god! Shoo!” she pushes Dahyun to the elevator. “I don’t need a chauffer, Dubu. Bye.”

Jihyo sighs. Who’s next? Well, nobody came after Dahyun since she left for the meeting with the team that will handle their Japan branch extension.

“Well, is everything set? The flight and itinerary?” She clears again while going through the papers and presentation.

“Yes ma’am, everything else is done. We just need to be there by the day after tomorrow.”

Jihyo nods “Okay, you all are dismissed.”

Everyone nods and thanks Jihyo. She’s nice but she’s strict. A perfectionist. That’s why she triple checks everything else even though her team double checks it. This is their first out of the country extension and it has to be perfect. A few more minutes of going through the papers she decides to call her driver.

“Hello, I’m on my way down.”

“Okay ma’am I’ll be at the front.”

Jihyo ends the call.

Today is the day Jihyo flies to Japan, her team was the first one to go earlier in the morning, while Jihyo took the flight at night because she has to get cleared by her doctor before leaving the country. Incheon International Airport looks nice, it’s quite big. When Jihyo got out of the car, a few meters from her there was a lot of reporters, but it wasn’t for Jihyo. It was for someone else.

<em> _Maybe it’s someone famous._ </em>

Jihyo shrugs and proceeds. Even though Jihyo wanted to take a business class seat, her Jeongyeon unnie got her upgraded to first class even though the flight will only take more than hour. She settles on where she was guided and sits. The famous person earlier seemed to be in the same flight as she sees her sitting way in front of her. Jihyo grabbed a magazine and requests a coffee.

Her flight was smooth and she arrived just in time. She saw her secretary waiting for her in the airports entrance.

“Is everything set? Have you all settled in the hotel?” she asks Yerin her secretary.

“Yes, everything is settled ma’am.”

Jihyo just nods as she’s tired from travelling to the hospital then straight to the airport and then to Osaka. The celebrity again, is right next to where she is but this time, there’s no paparazzi. Its seems like they didn’t know she’s here. She sees the face of the celebrity and thinks the person was somewhat familiar. Maybe she’s seen her on TV. Jihyo just shrugs the thought as the car she’s in moves.

It’s 7 in the morning and Jihyo’s first schedule isn’t until 10 am, being bored to death in a hotel room isn’t her plan so instead she gets up early and thought of exploring the city. Osaka is way too beautiful to just put to waste and so she grabs her phone, wallet and the camera she brought just in case it’s needed.

Near her hotel a café that seems to be popular given the fact that a lot is lining up for coffee or maybe something else gets Jihyo’s attention. She takes a photo, it was quite nice, the shot but then in the photo she sees the celebrity again, just like any normal person would do, she’s lining up. Observing, she sees that the celebrity seems to be wearing a cap and mask. She was about to go when someone calls her.

“Jihyo?” the seemed familiar but when she faces the voice, her brain can’t register any name. It’s the celebrity, and she knows her.

She points at herself, making sure she’s the one the celebrity is calling but before she knows it their drawing attention—the celebrity is drawing attention. And so here she is, running while the celebrity is holding her wrist. As soon as the crowd has dispersed and are no where to be seen, they halt.

Catching their breath. “Don’t you remember me?” the celebrity asks while holding her chest.

“Uh—wait.” Jihyo holds her hand up to signal she’s not yet done catching her breath. After a few more seconds she looks at the celebrity who’s looking at her.

“I—ah well, I kinda have this ummh—amnesia.” Jihyo says scrambling on her words while looking down. She’s never been in such situations, because she always has Dahyun or her family to explain for her. “I’m sorry if I offended you or what.”

“It’s fine, I can always introduce myself again.” The celebrity seems alright after the revelation. “I’m Sana. Minatozaki Sana.”

Jihyo who still looking at the ground sees a hand in front of her and when she looks up, her eyes met Sana’s. It was unique, there wasn’t any traces of pity or anything, just pure genuine eyes looking at her directly. She takes Sana’s hand and shakes it slightly. “You’re Jihyo.” Sana said before Jihyo even introduces herself.

“Is this fine with you ma’am?” Jihyo’s secretary asks. It seems that Jihyo had been spacing out at the thought of her encounter with Sana. She won’t lie, the girl is absolutely stunning, but that wasn’t what she’s thinking about. Her mind wonders why isn’t Sana’s name ever brought up to her when she got out of the hospital or why does it seems like Sana knows her very well.

“Well, this building where we’ll build the Japan branch is what it exactly looks in the picture. We can just hire people to redesign it and do some renovations. Get me someone from Korea, since I think we need to instill the essence of the company which is our country. “ Jihyo replies as if her mind wasn’t travelling far from what they were talking about.

The building looks dull but she knows the best construction company to handle this, she quickly messages the person and looks at her team. “That’s it right? The legal team will handle the process?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Well, I don’t need to overlook it. I have full trust in them.” Jihyo stops and holds her head. Her ears are ringing and her eyes becomes blurry which caused her to hold the wall to support her.

“Are you alright ma’am? Your sister told me to keep an eye on you, should we go to the hospital?” her secretary panics.

She waves her hand. “I’m fine, it’s just a headache. Maybe because of the weather, but I’m fine really.”

“But—” her secretary was cut off by her again.

“I’m really fine, there’s no need to go to the hospital or tell my sister.” This time sternness is evident in her voice and her secretary out of anybody knows that they can’t argue with her, so she stops and just nods on Jihyo’s command.

The building was near the café she saw Sana, so instead of riding the car together with her secretary, she walks. Looking around, Osaka is really nice, with tall buildings and modernization it looks really good but the spirit of being natural doesn’t seem to have left the city. Too mesmerized at what she’s seeing, Jihyo didn’t even notice the figure in front of her who’s admiring her just as how she admires the city. When Jihyo finishes, she looks in front and she sees Sana who’s looking straight at her. Now, without tiredness or anything else she felt earlier, she sees Sana. Light brown hair just above the shoulders, pointed nose and the smile, Sana’s smiling and she hasn’t seen anything like it.

“I didn’t know I’d see you wandering around.” Sana interrupts her daydreaming.

“I—uh well, I decided to walk.” Jihyo again, stumbles on her words. Sana has that effect on her, even though she’s just seen the girl earlier.

“Me too! Do you mind if I join you?” Sana asks without even hesitating. It wasn’t even a question because Jihyo thinks even if she says no, Sana would still insist. And so here they are, walking side by side.

“How have you been?” Sana starts the conversation, she figures Jihyo wouldn’t talk until asked.

“Well, fine I guess, minus the trips to the hospital and headaches, I think I’m good.” Jihyo occasionally glances to Sana then back in front.

“Are you still good at taking photos?” Jihyo was shocked at how the girl knows she takes photo before.

“Hmm, yes. Do you want me to take photos of you?” she replies while holding out her phone. “I don’t have my camera right now.”

“It’ll do!” Sana grabs Jihyo by the hand and stands in the crowd.

Though as on queue, Jihyo takes photos. Sana is really beautiful, especially when she smiles. No wonder she’s a celebrity, she looks ethereal whenever she looks at the camera. Or in this case the phone’s camera. This goes on and on until Jihyo arrives at the hotel where she stays.

“Well, this is me.” Pointing at the hotel she stays at.

“It was nice walking with you like before.” Sana replies then hugs Jihyo which the latter was caught off guard.

Her head gears starts kicking in when she sees Sana walking away, skipping happily. Jihyo is shy, but maybe being friends outside her zone can help, so with all her might she shouts. “Can I atleast get a number? Ummh—for the photos? So I can send them?”

Sana turns around and smiles with all she’s got. “We’ll meet again! Don’t worry. You can send them to me next time!” Jihyo was rejected but she was happy, this is thrilling, trying to meet because you both were there is awesome. No set dates or even agreements on when or where to meet. Just pure luck and fate.

It was Jihyo’s second day in Japan and she’s out doing research about the business beside their future Japan branch when suddenly a familiar figure not too far from her is walking. She catches up to the person in front of her until she’s beside her.

“Hi Sana.” Jihyo greets giving the other girl a small smile, still shy about approaching first.

The other girl seemed startled at Jihyo’s greeting. “Oh my god! Oh—hi Jihyo.” But she immediately smiles back as soon as she saw who greeted.

“It so nice to be out eh?” Jihyo starts, she’s in a mood to be with someone right now and Sana is the best company and the only she knows besides her employee.

Sana nods. “Why are you out here alone?”

“Why are you?” Jihyo asks back.

“Uh well you know it’s a nice weather to put to waste.”

“Well ummh, can you accompany me? I’m out doing some research about the surrounding business.”

The other seemed to like the idea as her eyes and face turned bright at Jihyo’s idea. “Sure! I’d love to come with you!”

They spend half of the day just talking about business that Sana looked bored. She may like talking to Jihyo but business isn’t her thing that’s a sure thing, there’s a reason why she chose modelling over their family business.

“I’m boring you am I?” Jihyo whispered the last part, embarrassed at what she has been saying the whole time. “I’m sorry, I’m not really good company, I always talk about business.”

Sana, afraid that she might have been offensive in her facial reactions waves Jihyo. “No no no, I like talking with you Jihyo! It’s just, business isn’t my thing.” 

“We can talk about anything else! Would you want to grab lunch?” Jihyo shyly asks. As much as she has a lot to do when she gets back to the hotel, spending time with Sana always seem refreshing and doing an all nighter after this is definitely worth it.

“Lunch? Sure! I’ve got nothing to do besides relax.” Sana’s face brightens again. The fact the she get to spend more time with Jihyo is nice. Jihyo’s been a good company excluding the part she talks about business.

Both were talking and eating at a nearby sushi restaurant when Sana’s phone rang. Jihyo only heard a few Japanese words she can’t even understand and then the call ended with Sana’s worried face visible.

“I’m sorry Jihyo, I have to go now. There’s—umh something came up! But we’ll meet again. I had a great time.”

“Oh uh, can I atleast walk you there? Coz, I don’t have a car and I can’t drive. Hehe.” Jihyo again, shy as ever.

Sana giggles at her. _Wow what a giggle._ “It’s fine Jihyo, I’ll take a taxi. I’m sorry again.”

Jihyo walks Sana out to hail taxi and after they bid their goodbye, Jihyo is left alone again. She walks back to the hotel happily.

It was their last day in Japan, and she’s been meeting Sana everyday for six days straight. They’d always meet at the most unexpected time, like when Jihyo was out running in the morning or when Jihyo was having dinner with her staff, she’d see Sana and she’d go to her. Jihyo looks at her phone and scrolls through her gallery, she noticed that what she’ll miss about Osaka the most is not the culture or food or places but Sana, whom she met _again_ by accident, Sana who’s photos are flooding Jihyo’s phone and camera.

“The cars already in front ma’am.” Her secretary barges in after knocking. “We’ll be heading for the airport now.”

“I’ll be there in five, you can go.” Jihyo says as she pulls her luggage. She hopes she sees Sana before leaving to say goodbye. The girl has become her friend in Japan, and she hopes to meet her in Korea soon when their back—when Sana’s back.

As soon as the elevator reached the lobby, she looks around again to test her luck on finding Sana but to her disappointment, Sana was nowhere to be found.

Jihyo sighs. The luck she has for the last six days has ran out and she didn’t even got the chance to ask Sana what to do when she’s back to Korea, how they’d stay in touch? Or will they ever meet again. She meets her secretary at the front and was about to enter the car.

“Jihyo!!!”

It’s as if the sky turned brighter, the people around her disappeared and Sana, who’s running, became slow. Her vision, focused on Sana. **_Why is she running?_**

“Are you seriously—gonna—leave with—out saying goodbye?” Sana said while catching her breath.

“I—uh well, how do I say goodbye?” Jihyo, who never gets shy in front of anyone, looks at her feet and plays with her fingers. “You—”

“Here.” Sana gives Jihyo her card and hugs her. “Call me when you’ve landed, okay?”

Still dumbfounded, Jihyo examines what Sana has given her and turns red when she realized what was it. “I—hmm, alright Sana. See you soon?”

Sana just nods while pushing Jihyo inside the car. “See you soon.”

Eyes were on her when she has settled inside the car. Jihyo fake coughs before eyeing her secretary. “What? Let’s get going.” Her secretary can only laugh, the sight where her boss gets nervous and shy was a first especially, because of someone else who’s not business related.

Jihyo arrived at Incheon Airport, she breathes the air before sending a text to Sana.

_I’ve arrived. Call me when you can. -Jihyo_

A few moments later, she sees her friend Dahyun waiting for her outside the airport.

“What took you so long?” Dahyun asks while looking at her clock.

“It took time before getting my luggage. Do you have anywhere to be?” she nudges Dahyun’s shoulder with her and wiggles her eyebrows.

“Uh?! Yes? I have a life and a girlfriend to tend to?” the smaller girl says in a matter of fact tone.

“You’d rather me take a taxi?” Jihyo playfully asks her friend while pushing her luggage to where Dahyun’s car is.

“I’d rather not have Jeongyeon unnie breathe fire on me.”

They were inside the car now, catching up and all. But Jihyo hasn’t mentioned Sana yet. She knows Dahyun well, she’ll just tease her to death that the only business she tended to in Japan was the girl.

“So… met anyone while in Japan?” This is what Jihyo is talking about and she hasn’t even mentioned Sana yet.

“When will I have time to meet someone?” Jihyo lies. She’s just not in the mood to deal with Dahyun’s playful ass. Not when Sana hasn’t replied and not when her headaches have been bothering her since their flight home.

“Just asking.” Dahyun shrugs. “Your secretary might’ve— Oh my god Jihyo your nose is bleeding.”

As if on queue she wipes her nose and looks at her hands with blood in it. Her vision becomes blurry and all she can hear is Dahyun’s panicking.

“Let me get you to the hospital. Oh my god.”

Jihyo raises her hand to calm Dahyun down. “I’m fine. But please just take me to the hospital peacefully.” Her vision has recovered and she finds tissue inside her bag to wipe and prevent her nose from bleeding.

“How the fu—shi—okay wait.”

“Calm your sht Kim Dahyun, I’m fine, just drive.”

They’ve arrived a few minutes to the hospital and by that time, Dahyun have texted everyone what had happened and now they’re in the emergency room with Jeongyeon nagging and scolding her together with Nayeon who’s asking non stop her colleague about Jihyo’s condition.

“I told you, you could’ve send someone else there.” Jeongyeon repeats again. “Look now—”

“Unnie, I’m fine. It’s just a nose bleed.” Right on queue her doctor arrives.

“She’s fine, maybe tired, but she’s fine.” The doctor repeats again, because no one seemed to have paid attention to him. “There’s no need to worry, she just needs to come back tomorrow for further tests.”

“I told you all, I’m fine.”

Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Dahyun sighs. They’re just worried sick and stressed with their own stuffs.

After resting for a few more minutes, Jihyo stands up from the emergency bed to look for Jeongyeon who said she’ll just be around. Dahyun has left since she has some things to attend to. While Nayeon, got back to her rounds. She finds Jeongyeon not too far from the emergency room.

“Unnie, lets go home.”

“I’ll drive you home, I have some meetings to go to after that.”

On Jihyo’s way home, she decided to check if Sana has sent a reply to her. It has been a few hours now.

_One message from Sana_

Just from one message her heart flutters and skips a beat. If she isn’t healthy, she might suspect she has a heart disease, but she’s perfectly fine.

_I’m sorry if I replied just now. I took the flight after yours ^^_

Jihyo smiles. All her worries and annoyed thoughts of Sana not replying was now gone. The girl only took the flight home and that maybe was why she didn’t responded as soon as possible.

_It’s fine haha. Rest when you get home. :)_

Playing with fate while in Japan was different but having this kind of assurance that they’d get to talk after it was something else. Jihyo doesn’t know if it was just that she enjoys the other girl’s company or is it something more than just that.

“Why are you smiling dumbass?” Jeongyeon teases her younger sister. “Who you texting?”

“Huh? I was just seeing what my schedule has for me tomorrow unnie. What are you talking about?” Jihyo tries to act natural, if anything, her sister has great senses. She knows when somethings up or new.

Sensing her sister isn’t ready to share, Jeongyeon shrugs and concentrates on her driving.

Today is Jihyo’s visit to the hospital again, Jeongyeon insisted she get the tests needed so that her family can breathe again from relief, that she’s fine. The emergency room was quite peaceful today. Jihyo likes entering from here rather than the hospital’s entrance. This way she can avoid staring eyes, since everyone in the emergency room has their own things and problems to tend to.

A familiar nurse greets her. Of course being in the hospital always has its perks, like not having to get lost and having some new acquaintances. She sees Dahyun’s girlfriend from a far who’s busy arranging charts and double checking them. Jihyo knows better than to greet her at times like this.

The tests were fast but it’ll take a while since her doctor is out for the day because of an emergency at home, which she understands.

**_I guess I have to spend my whole day alone then._ **

Forgetting she didn’t bring any car, she had to wait for a few minutes till a taxi came by at the shed where she’s waiting. The surrounding is peaceful, the birds are chirping and you can hear the crowds noise. But still, it was serene.

“Didn’t know I’d bump into you here.”

Jihyo looks beside her and sees Sana standing, wearing a floral dress that flows right down above her knees. Sana flashes a smile. Just like that, fate has brought Jihyo to Sana.

“Me neither.” Jihyo gives Sana a warm smile. “What you up to here?”

“Nothing much, want to hang out?” Sana always outplays Jihyo like that. Jihyo has it in mind but Sana’s always the first to say it or Sana has always the courage to.

“Sure. I’ve got nothing to do too.” Jihyo smiles again. “Want to walk?”

Without a word, Sana starts walking and Jihyo follows. It has always been like that, even in Japan. They’d walk, take photos and exchange personal information from time to time. Jihyo had learned Sana was in a two year hiatus because of personal reasons and that’s why Sana never knew what had happened to Jihyo. She had also learned that Sana returns to Japan from time to time to visit her family.

“—my dad sent me photos from their trip last time. They both enjoyed relaxing at the beach.” Sana continued. It was always Sana who says a lot more. Jihyo on the other hand just listens keenly to the other not missing any details. “How about you? What happened yesterday?”

Jihyo contemplates if she’ll overshare about yesterday but then realized that oversharing is what they do. “Well, I got rushed to the hospital by my best friend. My nose bled but it turns out I’m fine. I just went through tests today.”

Sana stops from walking and when Jihyo notices, she stops too. “Why?”

“Nothing, I mean—you could’ve told me so that I had visited you, right?” Sana hesitates on the last part.

“I’m fine, there’s no need to do that. Besides, I figured telling you in person would’ve been better than texting.” Jihyo explains. It has been on her plans since landing to ask the other girl on a date, it’s just she never had the chance back in Japan. Or even the courage.

“So you were planning on asking me out?” Sana playfully asks while poking Jihyo’s arm.

“Maybe?” Jihyo replies with the same playfulness as the other girl. “Will you?”

“I don’t know, maybe if you ask correctly?” Sana grins and gives Jihyo a wink. This send Jihyo to full shy and unorganized in talking mode.

“I uh, will you go out with me the day after tomorrow? Night? I mean, a dinner or anything but just us two? But if you want you—ummh can bring anyone but—” Jihyo was cut off when Sana giggled. The other girl didn’t know she has this effect on Jihyo.

“Yes, I will gladly go out with you.” Sana replies really cutting Jihyo off.

They continue walking side by side while Jihyo still blushes when the other girl winks at her. It’s not like her, she’s always been composed and calm but Sana is different. She hasn’t felt so shy but yet still comfortable with someone.

“I have to really go now, being back to showbiz is hard, but I have to work.” Sana finally says goodbye to Jihyo. The latter feels bad for not even treating the other girl anything.

“Can I at least buy you coffee? Or anything you want?” Jihyo offers, feeling shy that it was too late when she asked the girl.

“Save it for the date, Jih.” Sana winks at her again before really disappearing.

Jihyo can only panic as she has a date a day from now. How does it even work? She hasn’t been to any dates or has she? Jihyo has been way too focused on their business that her social group only includes people in the business industry, her family if that’s a social group and her best friend Dahyun. Not knowing what to do, she gives Dahyun a call.

_“Dubu, help me.”_

_“What?! Why?! What happened?! Oh my god.”_

Funny as it may seem, getting Dahyun on full on worried best friend mode isn’t what Jihyo needs right now.

_“Dubu, I’m fine. Just help me for a date, the day after tomorrow.”_

_“I—oh! A date?! Haha! Really? Not like the business kind of date?”_ Dahyun’s excitement can be heard from her voice.

 _“Yes, an actual date? Maybe? If that’s what it is.”_ Jihyo hesitates. Maybe it’s just a meet up for two friends. They aren’t anything more than that, right?

_“You sound unsure but nonetheless, you won’t be needing my help. Just get her flowers or maybe take her out somewhere you think she’ll enjoy.”_

Dahyun’s right, as long as Sana will enjoy it, it’ll be fine.

 _“Thanks Dubu! I’ll try my best! Bye.”_ Jihyo ends the call. She can still think about it while working tomorrow. She can still plan for it, but for now, she’s gotta have multiple back up plans in case Sana doesn’t want to do the things she has in mind.

Jihyo has been thinking what to do for tomorrow night that she hasn’t been fully focused on their meeting right now, that even her sister who have happened to attend the meeting notices. A few more slides and their done.

“What have you been thinking? Clearly, it’s not the issue at the hospital we own or even the new proposal for the apartment that we’ll be built next month.” Jeongyeon nudges her sister on their way out.

“Oh—we’ve been talking about those? I thought this meeting is for—”

“So not you to not focus.”

“Alright alright unnie you got me. It’s just that I have a date tomorrow and I haven’t even had a single thing planned out yet. Work has been occupying most of the time.” Jihyo surrenders, her sister knew her better than anyone so she really just can’t hide anything from her.

“Knew it! Dahyun mentioned this. Well, just reserve a restaurant or get an hour long break today so you can plan.” Jeongyeon, as supportive as she is to Jihyo tries her best to help her sister in crisis. “Is the girl your secretary has mentioned?”

“What? My secretary mentioned Sana?”

“Well, yes. She’s my employee. She models for me.” Jeongyeon said in a matter of fact tone. “You’ve met her once, when you were a photographer.”

_So that’s why she seemed familiar, its just that I have amnesia._

Jeongyeon bids her goodbye to her sister. “Hope your date goes well. Don’t be too hard on your secretary for telling.” And leaves while laughing.

Taking her sister’s advice, Jihyo took an hour long break to think. So far, all she has in her to do list is get Sana a bouquet of flowers and a reservation to her favorite restaurant. She remembered about Han River, maybe she can take Sana to her favorite place, it was cliché and isn’t extraordinary but sharing her comfort place means a lot. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock.

“It hasn’t even been—an hour.” Jihyo stutters when a familiar face reveals at her office’s door. “Sana, what are you doing here?”

Sana settles down the couch inside Jihyo’s spacious office. “I heard from Jeongyeon unnie, your crisis.”

Jihyo mentally face palms herself. Of course Jeongyeon told Sana. She reminds herself to choke her sister to death when she sees her. “—and I didn’t have that many schedules for the week, being back isn’t really ideal especially with a lot of new personalities.” Sana continued, mostly complaining.

“You can help me plan for tomorrow if you want? And your problem, it’s alright. I heard Jeong unnie has a new set of clothes for next weeks issue and I’m sure you’ll be the model.”

Sana sighs in defeat, Jihyo is right. She’s just being impatient. “Can I suggest where we go after dinner?”

“Of course! That’d be lovely actually.” Jihyo can’t hide the sound of relief. She’s been meaning to ask it’s just she thinks Sana might see her as somewhat going our for the first time.

“Can we go to Han River?” Jihyo’s eyes light up. That’s her comfort zone and even Sana.

“Yes! A-actually, I was planning on taking you there, I’ll explain myself tomorrow.” Jihyo laughs nervously, being so open with someone hasn’t been in her vocabulary but there’s just something with Sana that makes her want to tell the latter everything. Her nervousness broke when someone knocked.

“Ma’am, you presence is needed down at accounting.” The secretary eyes both Jihyo and Sana. “—or do I just tell them to send the papers?”

“Can they do that instead? Send the papers?” Jihyo suggested.

“No no Jih, I’ll be going now, you should go there.” Sana stands up as well as Jihyo and they both ended up leaving the office.

With Sana gone for the day, Jihyo’s mind wanders how will their date go tomorrow. She looks at the clock, it’s already past nine in the evening and she has a few more to finish. Being the CEO, she has to make everything perfect so she can work fast tomorrow and leave early for her date. She stretches and looks outside her office to see her secretary who’s about to leave.

“I was just about to tell you to leave, Ms. Hwang.” She may be strict but she sure knows not to overwork her employees.

“I’ll get going now, Ms. Park.” The younger girl bows then leaves.

After a few more papers to review and sign, she starts packing her things and starts fixing her coat before going out. Today is more than difficult, meetings from left and right and piled papers. It was a good thing Sana came earlier. While walking the lobby, she forgot she sent her driver home. Jihyo sighs, she’s too tired to wait for a taxi to come by. It’s already past eleven, she doesn’t know if its just because she’s tired or sleepy that her eyes are droopy. But before she can even decide to spend the night at her office, a car pulls in front of her.

“Your father told me you’d be here.” It was Joohyun, her father’s friend daughter. “Don’t give me that stare, I come in peace.”

“Not in the mood to argue or be annoyed by you, Hyun.”

“I know, let’s go. I’ll drive you home.” As much as she doesn’t want Joohyun’s presence, she’s too tired to argue, so she goes in without a single word.

“I heard the Japan extension.” Joohyun glances and gets back into driving. “Still open for the partnership our parent’s offering?”

“Hyun, come on. We’ve had this talk before.” Jihyo now looks at Joohyun. Her father may have proposed an arrange marriage to help the Bae Industries in expanding. But Jihyo politely decline, the company doesn’t need it and she doesn’t want it. “Let’s not do this again.”

Joohyun sighs in defeat. The older girl has set her eyes to Jihyo at a social event couldn’t take her mind off the girl. However, Jihyo never reciprocated anything whenever Joohyun shows it.

Silence enveloped the two as they cruise to where Jihyo’s house is. It was already midnight and the tiredness has took over Jihyo’s whole system. _Thank God for Bae Joohyun_.

“Let me treat you coffee in the morning, Hyun.” Jihyo says before leaving the car.

“You owe me that much for rejecting me a lot times and for the ride.” Joohyun jokes. This way Jihyo knows there was no offense taken with what she said earlier. “Or a meal, come on Jih!”

Jihyo can just laugh. Joohyun tried. it’s just that Jihyo only thinks of her as a friend. She doesn’t stay on her mind, not like Sana, who pretty much occupies her mind 24/7 ever since Japan. “Alright, but not tomorrow.” And with that, Joohyun drives away from her.

It was past 3 in the afternoon and Jihyo finally finishes her work on time. Making sure she did everything and had cancelled every meeting, she grabs her coat and bag before walking out her office. It’s a good day to walk to the flower shop, where she ordered the flowers.

The owner greeted her with a smile as soon as she walked in the store. “Good afternoon, Jihyo-ssi.”

Jihyo smiles in return. “Is it ready?” She asks as she scans the shop to see where it is, when she saw where the bouquet is. It was a composed of a few tulips and a few sunflower. After paying the shop owner, she happily skips outside. Today’s just perfect, the sun is up but it isn’t too hot. The sky is clear and the wind isn’t that strong. She hails a taxi from where she is and told the driver the address of Sana’s workplace—her sister’s company.

 _I hope she likes flowers._ _I have to get back to driving, so I can always go to her._

Arriving in front of her sister’s company, she saw Sana from a far standing and searching. The other girl looks beautiful. Her simple dress and hair compliments each other well. Sana looks at Jihyo and smiles while waving.

 _Damn. How can someone be this beautiful?_ Jihyo’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

“I hope I didn’t kept you waiting too long? I don’t have a car too, I mean I can’t drive.” Jihyo looks down and shyly scratches her nape out of embarrassment. “Oh here.” She gives Sana the bouquet of flowers.

Sana understands the situation and tugs her arms to Jihyo’s to ease the tension. If anything, she finds it cool, owner and CEO of a multimillion dollar company rides a taxi or either walks to dates is unique this days. Jihyo woos her with just characteristic, stories and personality alone.

“There’s no need to be shy Jih! We can walk or even take a taxi, I wouldn’t mind. I can also drive!” Sana suggests a lot just to let Jihyo know it’s fine.

In the end, Sana decided to drive for the both of them. “I’ll soon try to drive again, I promise.” Jihyo is still shy from what has dawned on her earlier.

“It’s fine Jih. We can always do this, until you learn again.”

_“We’ll do this again?”_

Sana realized what she has said and immediately tried making an excuse. “—I, if this will happen again but its not that I don’t want to but if you want to or if you ask me to or—”

“I get it Sana. Don’t worry, I’m not dense or naïve!” Jihyo chuckles. The girl beside her is just adorable, really adorable. “We’ll definitely see each other again or do this again.”

While driving to the restaurant Jihyo notices how Sana’s car has plushies at the back seats and a few baby toys. She takes note to try and ask Sana later or even in the future.

“We’re here.”

The restaurant looks elegant yet simple, it suits both of them. The waiter guides both the girls to Jihyo’s reserved place. As soon they are settled, Jihyo and Sana ordered dishes and a bottle of wine.

“How’s comeback treating you?” Jihyo starts.

“Well, I think it’s boring. Since there are new models, I have less projects and it makes it hard to get a comeback. I’m thankful I have your sister!” Sana’s eyes brighten. She loves modelling too much but she needed the hiatus.

“That’s good.” Jihyo hesitates to ask the question. “Why the hiatus though, Sana?”

It feels like Sana stiffened from where she sits. Not once did Jihyo ever asked about it, but she knew sooner or later, the other girl would ask. It was something personal that only a few people knew why.

“It’s fine if you don’t share, maybe some other time or never. But I just want you to know, whatever it is. I’ll gladly listen and understand.” Jihyo explains and grabs Sana hands. Sana smiles in relief that Jihyo understands.

They finished the food with few banters and questions with each other. “Did you like the food and wine?”

“I loved it! I’ll surely go here whenever I can.” Sana replies with delight. She wouldn’t lie, the food’s really great and Jihyo’s company compliments the food and ambiance of the restaurant.

“Can I call a driver to fetch your car? If you want to walk?” Jihyo offers Sana so that they wouldn’t have to go back to the restaurant after walking.

“I’d love to walk Jih.” After calling the driver, Jihyo gives the keys to the manager of the restaurant and asks to wait for her driver.

“Alright, everything’s good. Let’s go!”

They always start their walk like this, just feeling everything in silence. Both girls find it comfortable, there’s no need to talk. Jihyo steals a few glances and takes her camera out her bag to take a photo of Sana walking just a few meters before her. After taking a few more photos, Jihyo swears she’s never seen a woman as attractive as Sana.

“Are you gonna just stare at my photos and not walk beside me?” the other girl teases Jihyo which made her blush and hide her face behind the camera. She walks fast to match Sana and then slow so they can be side by side. They reached Han River. This feels like _dejavu_ , Jihyo thought.

“Thank you for tonight, Jih.” Sana starts still walking. “I’ve never been on a date like this.”

“It was really nothing, Sana. I love your company.” Jihyo replies genuinely with a smile plastered to her face while looking at the girl.

“Why did you want to take me here Jih?”

“I just thought I had to, this is my comfort place and someone who makes me comfortable has to be here too. Just like how this place comforts my mind, you do too. What about you? You told me you want to go here.”

“I know you don’t remember. But this is where we last met. I was surprised you called me that time to meet. I had a great time, you shared some stories and I did too.”

Jihyo was shocked, not the bad kind of shock but the shock that makes the question as to why this is your comfort place answered. She could only smile. Despite her condition, the universe still made way for her to be complete without some parts of her past.

“That’s why you were familiar and I’ve always felt comfortable when I’m with you.”

Sana smiles and hopes they’d do this again. They’d walk and talk here again. “I hope we’d get to do this again.”

The night was still young and the two girls are enjoying each other’s company. “I’m sorry if I asked earlier why the hiatus, Sana.” Jihyo was sincerely sorry for intruding. She knew it was something personal, the way Sana reacted.

“I-its actually, okay Jih. Maybe some other time.” The other girl was reluctant even though she knew Jihyo would be understanding. It’s in Jihyo’s character, being patient. That’s all she’s ever done the past few years.

“I can wait Sana.” Jihyo assured the girl. They walked until they got tired and Jihyo called her driver to them up.

“Maybe we can do this again, Sana?” Jihyo hesitates on asking the other girl who seemed to be tired.

“Huh?—Ummh, of course Jih. I enjoyed tonight!” Sana replies. She’s more than happy to do this again, with Jihyo.

With a second date on their way, Jihyo happily arrived home. Having Sana around is nice. She hasn’t experienced this before.

It has been months now since Jihyo and Sana started dating. Jihyo enters her company building ten minutes earlier, she has been excited to have yet another lunch date with Sana.

“Good morning!” Jihyo happily greets her secretary. Her secretary who seems to have found it a surprise that her boss is in a good mood didn’t have the time to react. “I’ll have all meetings proceed but I’d be out at lunch, thank you!”

And with that Jihyo closes her office’s door and sits at her chair. There will be a lot she has to do so she can have a nice lunch with Sana. Her work was interrupted when her secretary knocks.

“Come in.”

“Miss, Bae Yeri is here for you.”

Joohyun’s younger sister. She has met her when Joohyun was introduced to her and when Joohyun would visit the company. The younger one is better company than Joohyun, she pulls prank and jokes. It’s like she’s the opposite of her sister.

“Unnie.” Yeri looks nothing like the usual Yeri. Jihyo stands up in surprise as Yeri has always greeted her full of joy.

“What’s wrong?” Jihyo worriedly asks. She hasn’t seen Yeri be this down.

The younger girl kept quiet, it’s like she has something to say but is afraid to say so.

“It’s fine, Yeri. You can tell me anything.” She assures the girl who looks hesitant.

“I—unnie. I know I’m not in the position to ask you of this but—I ummh, I just can’t bare looking at Joohyun unnie tired and helpless. And you told me to look for you when I need help.” Yeri looks at Jihyo’s eyes and the other girl sees pleading. “Please, give it a shot—with my sister, she can be a handful but please, do it. The company my dad built, it’s sinking and Joohyun unnie is doing her best—but last night—they told me they’ll be letting it go after a month of preparing the employees. Please unnie? Help us.”

Jihyo doesn’t know to feel or even respond. The poor girl in front of her used to be bubbly and happy and no where near pleading for help. It just breaks Jihyo’s heart. More than business partners, Joohyun is a friend and Yeri is like her sibling. Now she’s torn between helping and being happy. She remembers Joohyun coming here when she worked late, maybe the girl was supposed to ask for help but Jihyo turned her down because she thought it was all because for Joohyun’s feelings. But she thought it was for expanding?

“I’m sorry unnie.” Yeri holds her hand. “I shouldn’t have come here to ask you that. I just thought an arrange marriage would help.” Yeri looks defeated.

“You’re right Yeri, it would help. But you see, before, this would’ve been easy.” Jihyo stops thinking about Sana who makes her the happiest. “I also didn’t know your company is struggling, your sister is struggling. But I’ll think of a way, okay?” Jihyo assures Yeri with a hug.

The younger girl leaves Jihyo confused and problematic. She was right, it would’ve been easier before when Sana wasn’t present in her life. She would’ve helped them and agreed. Trying to brush the thought off her mind, she continued with her work and tries to find ways to help, without her leaving Sana.

“—So I think if you want to you can come by tonight and meet someone at my house?” Sana keeps telling stories from work to Jihyo and she thought it was time Jihyo should meet someone important to her. But Jihyo seemed pre-occupied with other thoughts, to see she’s not responding.

“Jih. You’re not paying any attention.”

This snapped Jihyo out of her thoughts. “I—oh, sorry Sana, it’s just works been hard. What was it again?”

“I think, you should meet someone important to me later at my house?” Sana suggested again, but more like a question. She’s been thinking about how to introduce Jihyo but work has always been a problem for the both.

“Oh—yeah sure Sana.” Jihyo still occupied by Yeri’s suggestion and pleading. She sighs.

“Is there something wrong?” She totally forgot she’s out on a lunch date with Sana. And it is really rude that she hasn’t been paying attention.

“I’m sorry, a friend—more like a sibling is in need of help but it’s complicated and I don’t know what to do.” Jihyo sighs again. Now, she can’t even tell Sana the truth. The other might take it the other way and that will be bad for them.

“I hope everything’s fine. If you want I can help too Jih.” _Oh god, she’s so nice and kind._

“But you know, I can always drop by later to meet that someone Sana.” Jihyo still replies to Sana’s statement earlier. It’s always nice to meet someone Sana is involved or close to.

“Really!?” Jihyo didn’t see it coming. Sana standing up and hugging her happily like she just gave her something so valuable. “You’ll enjoy her company! Thank you for agreeing Jih!”

Jihyo can only smile. But now, it became more complicated. It’s not just her happiness at stake but also Sana, the one she’s in love with.

It was already six in the evening and she needs to be at Sana at seven. Her best friend has been annoying her for the past hour and asking questions. She hasn’t told Dahyun yet, about Yeri. Dahyun will explode and panic.

“—are you even paying attention?! Momo, she’s insane! She wants me to meet her parents! Ugggh, this is frustrating! What if they won’t like me?!” Dahyun pacing back and forth in front of Jihyo.

“Stop walking Dudu! And stop panicking! They’ll love you just fine! Who wouldn’t? Young CEO of a million dollar company? Come on!” Jihyo tries to calm her friend.

“You think? You’re right. I’ll just use my wealth and riches.” Dahyun puts her hand under her chin to make it look like she’s thinking. “Right Jih?”

“Forget it, your hopeless. I can’t believe you’re my friend.” Jihyo gives up, it wasn’t what she’s implying yet Dahyun thought it was. “Sometimes, use your head.”

The other girl seemed to have gotten the idea and smiles. “I get it now! What you meant! Alright, whats not to love right?” And with that, Dahyun settles at the couch in Jihyo’s office. “So?? How’s Sana? And you of course.”

“We’re fine, I’m heading there.” Jihyo stands up and fixes her bag and coat. “You should also leave my office, since I’m leaving.” She heads for the door and opens it.

“Oh right!”

Jihyo rolls her eyes and follows Dahyun.

“Shouldn’t you bring anything? When visiting your girlfriend’s house?” Dahyun was right. Jihyo has been thinking what she should bring but the thought was pushed off because of Yeri’s favor earlier.

“I thought of bringing flowers maybe?”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic Jih!” Dahyun teases. She has always seen her friend bring Sana a flower. Be it on Sana’s job or when the other girl just visits Sana’s house.

But not even Dahyun’s teasing can make Jihyo stop especially if Sana has always loved them. So Jihyo just rolls her eyes on her friend.

“I should drive you there right?” Dahyun asks. “You still in process of learning to drive again?”

“Yeah. But I’ll get there, I think.”

Dahyun drives Jihyo to the nearest flower shop that is still open and then to where Sana’s house is located. Dahyun wasn’t surprise when Sana’s house were located at Seoul’s richest neighborhood, she’s knew Sana’s family is loaded and also, she’s a successful model.

“Your girlfriend’s neighborhood still gets me everytime bro!” Dahyun says as she admires the large houses and gates that they pass by. After a few more houses, there it is. Sana’s house. It looks like a Japanese lives in it, because a Japanese really do lives in it. The house looks something like a modern Japanese house and a cherry blossom tree in front.

“And we…are here!!!” Dahyun stops. “Do you want me to come? I should come in right?”

“No, you weren’t invited.” Jihyo declines her friend. Dahyun’s a handful and handling someone like her isn’t exactly what Jihyo wants to do right now. But Sana was waiting already and she spots Dahyun too.

“Hi Jih! Hi Dahyun!” Jihyo face palms as she know Sana doesn’t have the heart to not invite Dahyun.

“Hi Sana!!!” Dahyun waves back.

“Hi.” Jihyo can only smile shyly at the commotion her friend is doing.

Sana approaches the two. “Come in. You too, Dahyun.”

Dahyun goes in first and sticks her tongue out to Jihyo. The other girl can only laugh a little. “You ready?” Sana interrupts her with her teasing with Dahyun.

“I—yes of course. Who will I be meeting?”

“You’ll know soon.” Sana giggles.

As soon as Sana opens the door, a small girl welcomes her and hugs Sana. The girl resembles some of Sana’s feature, the nose and eyes, especially the girls laugh and smile.

“Hello!” The little girl greets Jihyo who’s still guessing who’s in front of her. “I’m—my name is Minatozaki Mariko.” And the girl flashes a smile, a smile that looks like Sana’s.

Jihyo can only laugh nervously but nonetheless, she still greets the little girl with a huge smile. “Hi there! I’m Park Jihyo. Nice to meet you.” Jihyo pats the girls head and offers her hand.

“Jihyo, this is Mariko, my daughter.” Jihyo and Dahyun was shocked. Both soul has left their bodies.

“You mean?” Jihyo asks. Still hasn’t believed what she has heard.

“Your problem now bro.” Dahyun leaves and goes inside the house to play with the child to give the two women discuss.

“Ummh, yes. She’s the reason why I was on hiatus, Jih.” Sana said, worriedly to Jihyo’s reaction. “It was a party and I didn’t know my drink was drugged. I hooked up with a guy and there, Mariko happened.”

“I—uh.” Jihyo was speechless. She can’t even process information right now.

“You’re still my girlfriend, right?” Sana is worried now. Tears forming in her eyes, she didn’t knew Jihyo would react this way.

Jihyo has forgotten about the flowers she’s holding and dropped it to hug Sana. “Of course, Sana. Why wouldn’t I be? Are you okay now?”

Sana can only wipe her tears. She was afraid Jihyo would take it badly and leave. But no, Jihyo is here, hugging her.

“Are you okay Mommy?” Mariko interrupts the two.

Sana wipes her tears and lets go of Jihyo to face her daughter. “Of course, mommy’s alright. This is Jihyo, my girlfriend, baby.”

“I know, I always see you smiling and blusing whenever you talk to her on phone.” Mariko exposes Sana who is now blushing.

Jihyo laughs and picks up the bouquet of flowers she has bought and divides it into two. She gives the other half to Mariko and the other to Sana. “Here you go, from now on I’ll be giving both of you flowers and happiness.”

“Awe.” Dahyun teases the three at the sight.

That night, Jihyo has forgotten about the problem. She has Sana and Mariko, nothing can ever top that. She has everything with her and she’s happy.

“How old are you Mariko?” Jihyo asks while the little girl sits on her lap.

“I’m almost three years old.” Mariko stutters and gives Jihyo a big smile. Indeed she’s Sana’s daughter, those eyes and smiles.

The two continued even when Dahyun left and Sana was watching the two converse with each other. It made her heart happy, that everything she wants is here with her.

Jihyo wakes up early to prepare breakfast for the two girls that was beside her. The two is still sleeping soundly that gave Jihyo the chance to put kisses on their forehead. It was a Sunday and she’s thinking of spending it with Sana and Mariko.

She prepares the batter for waffles and brings out the eggs and bacon from the fridge. Jihyo moves as if it’s her own house, she’s in. After cooking the bacon and eggs, she’s now cooking waffles.

“You look good in the kitchen.” Sana winks at Jihyo who’s blushing from a compliment her girlfriend said, but she continued cooking.

“Will Mariko eat waffles?” Jihyo asks worriedly that her cooking will not satisfy the little girl’s palette.

“She’ll eat anything you cook, Jih. Don’t worry.”

“So, I was planning on spending the rest of the day with the both of you. Want to come to my other house? There’s a pool there. I can call my driver to pick us three.” Jihyo continues not letting Sana even answer anything.

“I—hahaha Jihyo, calm down. If you want to, we can spend the day together with Mariko of course.” Sana chuckles at how jolly her girlfriend is in impressing her daughter.

Sana goes back to bed to wake Mariko up because breakfast is ready while Jihyo stayed behind to prepare the plates and foods when her phone rang.

_Hello, Joohyun? Is that you?_

Jihyo can only hear sobs.

_Why are you crying? Text me where you are. I’ll be there in a few._

_Mmm._

And with that the call ended. Jihyo was left with no choice but to cancel all of their plans for the day.

“Sana, I have to go. Something came up.”

“Oh? Was it work? Aren’t you staying for breakfast first?”

“I can’t. Bye Mariko. Bye.” She kissed both girls before going upstairs to change clothes and grab her bag. She received a text from Joohyun saying that the girl was in her penthouse. Grabbing her phone, she called for her driver and waited outside.

(TW// SUICIDE ATTEMPTS. Read at your own risk.)

She arrived at Joohyun’s penthouse and entered without even knocking, now isn’t the time for politeness. Jihyo saw a Joohyun sitting on the floor with something in her hand that Jihyo can’t quite see.

“Hyun. Joohyun.” Jihyo called out to Joohyun who faced her and that’s when she saw what the other girl is holding. It was a knife and on the floor a lot of pills are scattered.

The older girl smiles sadly to Jihyo. “Joohyun. Let go of that.” Sternness is evident in Jihyo’s voice but Joohyun can’t seem to hear anything, still holding on to the knife.

“I tried taking some pills, but I guess it doesn’t work. I called you but I guess nothing can take me out of the place where I am now.” Joohyun smiles and cries at the same time.

Jihyo took a step closer slowly trying not to provoke the other girl. “Let’s talk about it, Hyun. I’m here. Let me help.” Another step closer. Joohyun sobs while holding the knife right at her neck. “No one can help me. I’m a failure. I failed my father, I failed the company, I failed Yeri.”

“And now you’re just bailing at them?” Jihyo tried another technique. This might or might not work, but she’s out of options. “You’re bailing on Yeri?” It seems to work, Joohyun is slightly lowering the knife and before she knew it. Jihyo is in front of her hugging her.

“I don’t know what to do Jih.” Joohyun continues to cry and sob. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what should I do.”

“Shhh. I’m here, you’re okay. Shhh.” Jihyo hugs Joohyun tightly and comforts her. She saw Joohyun’s wrists, it’s full of cuts and dried blood. Her heart broke, the girl must’ve beem going through a lot for her to do this. “I’m here now, shhh.”

_Flashback_

_It was a year after Jihyo’s accident and after she has recovered from it a social event was held in her return. She was casually hanging out at the bar that was setup in their company when a woman approaches her._

_“Hi.” The woman in her black fitted dress greeted her and offers a hand. “I’m Joohyun. Bae Joohyun.”_

_Jihyo looked at the woman, she’s incredibly beautiful and her skin is unbelievably white as porcelain but she’s not interested at the moment. She’s still recovering. “Hi. I’m Jihyo. Park Jihyo.” Still, she takes the woman’s hand and shakes it lightly._

_“It seems like you want to be alone.” Joohyun assumes because Jihyo hasn’t said a word after she intorduced herself. “But you see, our fathers thought it’d be great for me to talk to you.” She points to where Jihyo and her father is talking and laughing._

_“You got the part that I want to be alone, and yet your still here beside me.” Jihyo snobs Joohyun but the latter is persistent, pleasing her father has been her mission from the start._

_“As much as I’d like to leave you with your own business, I have a father to please.” This caught Jihyo’s ears and stops from drinking._

_“Well, I hate pleasers.” Jihyo stands up and makes her way to the exit. The event is done and it’s just people trying to hit on her or trying to get in their business._

_But aside from pleasing her father, Joohyun has her eyes to Jihyo the moment the event started. She likes how Jihyo stands and represent herself. And she likes how she just ignored her. So she follows Jihyo outside the building._

_“Don’t have a car? But has a multi million dollar company?” Joohyun starts a conversation again._

_“More like, can’t drive.” Jihyo’s replies are short so the conversation ends but Joohyun is driven to talk to Jihyo. The younger girl starts walking ignoring Joohyun who’s still following. Her head’s been bothering her all night and she has to get away from the crowd._

_Joohyun just follows Jihyo. A few more moment and she saw Jihyo collapsing. She remembered the latter had just recovered from an accident and it sent her to panic mode._

_And after that night, that’s when their love-hate relationship started. But it was more than that. She annoys Jihyo to hell and Jihyo does too, until Joohyun fell in love with the younger girl, but the other girl doesn’t seem to feel the same. But still, they have each other’s back. They kept the friendship._

_End of Flashback._

Jihyo looks at the helpless woman in front of her sleeping peacefully as if the events earlier didn’t happen. She cleaned Joohyun’s cuts and disposed the pills that were scattered on the floor. It was almost noontime when she received a message from Sana asking how she’s been. She doesn’t have the time to reply when she heard Joohyun groaning.

“Hey.” Jihyo said smiling.

“Hey.” Joohyun returned the smile. “I’m sorry I caused trouble.”

“It’s fine Hyun.” Jihyo gave the older girl an assured smile. “I’ll call Nayeon unnie, we’ll go to the hospital. I don’t know what pills you’ve taken.”

“I—it’s okay Jih. You don’t have to those.” Joohyun looks defeated. She really look liked she has given up on living. “You can go home now.”

“Don’t expect me to leave you alone after what had happened Hyun.” The younger girl sits beside Joohyun and gives her a hug. “You could’ve told me Hyun. I can always help you.”

Joohyun can only cry. She has thought about asking help from Jihyo but she knew Jihyo is happy now. And the board members will only allow Jihyo to help if there’s a merger involve. She doesn’t want that. As much as she loves Jihyo, she can’t take Jihyo’s happiness away. And she doesn’t want something that is forced. Jihyo is too good for that.

“Whatever it is. I can help you, Hyun. You’ve done too much for me too, even if I hate your guts.” Joohyun laughs a little from the younger one’s joke. “Now, let me take you too the hospital okay? Then we’ll talk.” The older nods.

The two arrived at the hospital and Nayeon was the one to welcome them. She looks at Joohyun with sadness in her eyes as she hugs the girl.

“Please take good care of her, unnie.” Jihyo asks Nayeon. “I’ll just be at the café grabbing something to eat.”

“Don’t worry, Jih. I got it from here.”

Jihyo proceeds to the café inside the hospital and calls Sana.

_Hi there._

_Jih, how’s today? Mariko says she misses you. Already._

Jihyo can see Sana’s eyes roll. She hopes what comes after helping Joohyun, everything will be fine.

_It was okay, Sana. Tell Mariko I miss her too. I just called to tell you I won’t be able to talk for the whole week. I have something I need to do._

_Oh? Is it work again? I can drop by if I have spare time._

_Yes it’s about work. I don’t think we’ll be able to see each other._

_Hmm okay Jih. I love you._

Jihyo sighs. She felt like if she says it back, it will be the last time she’ll ever say it to Sana.

_I love you too Sana, so much._

The call ends and her order arrives. She proceeds to the VIP rooms where Joohyun has been admitted so Nayeon can take good care of her.

“Hi.” Jihyo looks at Joohyun who’s now looking from her window. “I thought you’re afraid of heights?”

Joohyun chuckles. “So you do pay attention to me. Jih, you shouldn’t be here. I’m sure you should be spending time with Sana.”

“I called her and told her I’ll be busy for the next few days.” Jihyo said and settles to the chair next to Joohyun’s bed. “Has Nayeon unnie came back?”

“No, but she told me she will. She’ll just wait for the results.” Joohyun said still looking at the view outside. “Thank you Jih.”

“It’s nothing. Let me help you, okay? I’ll do my best to hold off your company’s board meeting ‘til next Monday. Hmm?” Jihyo walked towards Joohyun’s position and placed her hand on Joohyun’s shoulder.

“What’ll we do then? The company’s downfall is inevitable.”

“Just, trust me Hyun. Trust me.” Jihyo closes her eyes but her thoughts were interrupted when Nayeon knocks and comes in.

“So, you took some Benzodiazepines but not too much to harm you. And I have asked a psychiatrist to come by and see you, okay Hyun? Let us help huh?” Nayeon rubs Joohyun’s back and eyes Jihyo, telling her to explain. Joohyun can only nod, as much as she doesn’t want to acknowledge her mental health’s status she has to now.

“Yeri is on her way, Hyun. I’ll go outside for a moment with Nayeon unnie.” Jihyo tells Joohyun and heads outside.

“What happened Jih?” Nayeon asks.

“If I had arrived a few seconds late unnie, she could’ve died.” Jihyo looks down. Joohyun is an important friend. “I was lucky, I arrived on time. She’s about to lose everything.”

Nayeon knew what this was about. Her wife has been on her feet trying to help the Bae family but there was no progress. Stocks are depleting drastically and millions were stolen by Joohyun’s business partner. “What will you do then Jih?”

“Clearly, I have to do something unnie. I’m her friend. I can’t just leave her like that.” Jihyo was cut off by Nayeon.

“—you know what’s the solution Jih, think about yourself.” She know Jihyo like the back of her hand. Jihyo is selfless and would do anything to make the people around her happy and not suffer. “Think about Sana.”

“I know unnie, I have a week to figure it all out. I’ll do my best to come up with the best decision.” Jihyo looks at her feet, feeling the pressure and everything she has on her shoulders right now. Nayeon gives the younger girl a hug and leaves her be.

She heads back to Joohyun’s room and saw Yeri crying her heart out.

“Ehem.” Jihyo lets her presence be known.

“Unnie! Thank you so much.” Yeri goes to her running and hugs her tightly. She knew what the younger girl meant and hugged her back. Joohyun watched how her younger sister and Jihyo hugged.

“Yeri, let her go.” Joohyun told the younger girl because she can’t seem to let go of Jihyo.

“So, I’ve got a week to think about everything else. I’ll leave you with Yeri, Hyun. I’ll be back in the morning, okay?” Jihyo hugs both Yeri and Hyun and leaves the hospital. She has a lot of work and research to do if she wants to help Joohyun.

Jihyo arrived early at the hospital and found Joohyun awake and Yeri asleep.

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel hopeless Jih.” Joohyun’s reply was short but it meant a lot. “I think this is really it.”

“Hey, don’t give up yet. I still have a week. We can do this.” Jihyo cheers the older woman up. “All you have to do is recover. And if you have recovered, come to my office. We’ll work together.”

Joohyun nods while wiping her tears away. Jihyo has done too much for her and she hates that she’s seeing Jihyo work hard for her, someone who has given up already.

“I’ll leave this to both of you. It’s breakfast. I’ll go to work now.” Jihyo leaves the room and sighs. The Joohyun she knows is slowly fading.

Her office is a mess, it has only been hours since she started working but it’s mess. Dahyun and Jeongyeon is here too, both had spare time and told Jihyo they would help the younger girl.

“Did the police updated us about Joohyun’s business partner?” Jihyo asks Dahyun who’s been in contact with the police.

“Nope. Still no progress for them.”

“How about the board meeting unnie? Did you asked to move it?” Now she’s asking Jeongyeon who’s busy making a proposal for Bae Industries’ board member.

“Yes, of course. They gladly allowed it.”

Jihyo goes back to her accounting reports to go through the funds she has to give to help Joohyun stand up again that she didn’t even notice her phone has been buzzing because of Sana’s messages.

It was already lunch, and Dahyun has been complaining about her stomach that is grumbling. Jeongyeon gladly ordered for them but left immediately because she had to attend a meeting in her own company.

“Have you told Sana?” Dahyun starts while chewing the jjajangmyeon they have ordered. Jihyo was silent. She knows that if she runs out of options, she has to make a decision to leave Sana and Mariko.

“Guess you haven’t.”

“I still have a few more days to figure this out, Dubs.” Jihyo convincing herself more than Dahyun.

“I’m just saying, Jih.” Dahyun continues to eat the jjangjangmyeon. Jihyo understands her, she knows where her friend is coming from.

Jihyo continued working and Dahyun left after the meal. Her secretary knocks to give her some important files she has asked for.

“Miss, the hospital called and told you that Joohyun-ssi will be discharged tomorrow.”

“Thank you for informing me.” Jihyo replied without even looking at her secretary. She was too busy trying to figure out how much and how she’ll use her money to help Joohyun.

It’s now their last day of working, and Joohyun insisted on helping instead of going home. They now are both immersed in reviewing their accounting reports. Joohyun’s lawyer has been doing some work too, to help figure something legal to help the two. They’re both no where in finding Joohyun’s business partner and tomorrow’s board meeting doesn’t approve what they have prepared for the whole week, Jihyo’s finally card has to be drawn. She has no choice. She hasn’t been talking to Sana and she plans to talk to her after this. Jihyo sighs.

“What do you want to eat Hyun?” They’re busy but Jihyo can’t skip meals because of that. She knows she won’t think straight if Sana is present. Her emotion will get the best out of her and that’s what she want the least.

“Anything will do Jih.” Joohyun replies without looking up. “I’m really sorry I got you here.” The older woman feels defeated they only came up with a small proposal for tomorrow and their not a hundred percent sure the board of directors will accept.

Jihyo walks to her and hugs her. She knew more than anybody that that’s what Joohyun need in times like this. Joohyun, broke down again. It was the third time since the morning they started working. Jihyo might not know how much Joohyun is feeling but she understands. She understands her more than anyone. Their hug was broken when Sana opens the door, shocked at what she saw. Sure she knew who Bae Joohyun was, her name’s been on the news but never did once Jihyo mentioned being involved with her.

“Sana..” Jihyo can only call her. Her head gears starts working and then she realized what position Joohyun and her where in when Sana walked in.

“So this is the reason why you’ve been ignoring me for the past few days?” Sana threw a look at Jihyo and then to where Joohyun was sitted. Joohyun can only look down and wipe her tears.

“No, Sana this isn’t what you think.” Jihyo can only come up with those words until Sana’s hand met her cheeks with hard sound.

“Don’t you ever come near me or Mariko.” And with that Sana leaves slamming the door behind her.

Jihyo was left standing like a statue. She wasn’t ready for tomorrow and now this. Just how great would this turn out.

“I’m sorry Jih.” Joohyun rambles on her words. “I should’ve not accepted your hug or even be vulnerable.”

Jihyo returns to face Joohyun. “It’s okay Hyun. This was my fault. I was ignoring her, if I had told her this wouldn’t have happened.”

Joohyun touches Jihyo’s cheek, still red from Sana’s slap. She stands up and goes to fetch an ice pack. She returns to Jihyo who’s staring blankly at space. “Let me.” Joohyun gently puts the ice pack and gives it to Jihyo.

The older woman felt sorry, Jihyo should’ve been peacefully happy with Sana and not be like this. They decided to call it a day and went to their respective houses after they finished the proposal.

Jihyo arrives early at Bae Industries and a few minutes Joohyun joined her. They only get one shot at this so she tried pushing thoughts of Sana out of her head. “We got this right?”

Joohyun gives her an assured smile. “We’ll be fine. And if not, thank you for trying Jih. I really don’t know what I’d do if it hadn’t been for you.”

“You don’t have to thank me like that. You’ve done a lot for me too.”

A few more minutes and Jeongyeon arrived also together with Dahyun to help her. The meeting proceeded.

“I have proposal about us, YJY Apparel, Kim Medical Corporation, and PY Group of Companies to invest in Bae Industries a total of 78M dollars to support the rebuilding of it and future projects.” Jihyo confidently stated after showing the board of director’s how they’ll do it.

“I don’t think an investment can do, Miss Park. With all due respect.” A man from the board of director’s said.

“I—”

“We think so too.” A few more part of the board of directors said.

“Please, excuse us for a few minutes as we discuss this.” Another man from the board of director suggests.

It left them no choice but to leave the room but Joohyun was left behind. She gave the older girl an assured smile before exiting.

“What do we do if they didn’t agree?” Dahyun starts, worried that a week worth of work will be put to waste.

“I have a plan B, Dubu.” Jihyo gave both Jeongyeon and Dahyun a sad smile.

“Don’t you dare, Park Jihyo.” Jeongyeon glared at her as if she knew what her sister had in mind. “That’s not what we’ve prepared the whole week.”

Dahyun can only stare. She knew this will happen if ever the proposal wasn’t accepted. She knew Jihyo would be willing to give it her all just to help a friend, even if it caused her happiness.

“Unnie, we knew this will end up like this if the proposal will no be accepted. And.. I have readied myself for this. Sana made it easy, she hates me now, I know.”

Jeongyeon was about to speak when Joohyun came out and told them to come in with a defeated look. And that’s all it took for the three to know what will happen.

The news were full of articles about PY Group of Companies merger with Bae Industries. Jihyo could only smile, she promised Joohyun that in four years, Bae Industries will stand on its own and Joohyun will have it back.

“You ready?” Dahyun asks her best friend.

“More than I’ll ever be, Dubs.” Jihyo looks at the crowd. It was just her family and close friends. Joohyun’s family and her friends. They requested a small gathering for their wedding. The choir and band starts playing and Joohyun was revealed when the door opened.

Jihyo smiles at Joohyun who has thankful eyes that sparkles. And before they know it. They’re married. The gathering took after the ceremony and Joohyun’s father can’t thank Jihyo enough for what she’s done. Jihyo can only smile. Her time will come she knows. But today, she has to be patient again.

After four years.

Jihyo stretches her back from sitting the whole afternoon finishing reports and finalizing the paper that was sent by her lawyer. She looks at it. It has been four years since she chose to be patient again. Jihyo has waited for this day to come, the day she will be able to give Joohyun back Bae Industries. It was part of their pre nuptial agreement that they signed. She enters her car and drives to where they live.

“Good evening, Hyun.” Jihyo entered their house. “The papers arrived.”

Joohyun welcomes her with a tight hug. She knew what it meant, today’s the day they finally become free. “Thank you so much Jih. For enduring.” She lets go of Jihyo and gets the divorce paper and signed it.

“I hope you find happiness, Hyun. I’ll miss you.” Jihyo said. She’s grateful for Joohyun. Not even once did Joohyun protested or even get feelings involved with them. In fact, the older girl got rid of it. Joohyun trusted her fully.

“I’ll miss you too Jih. I hope you find her and be happy. Tell her, I’m sorry for taking you away.” Joohyun said finally giving the younger girl one last hug. “I’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow.”

“Really? Be careful out there.”

The morning arrived and Jihyo woke up to an empty bed. Joohyun has left and now it’s time for her to leave too. She has somewhere she should be today. The universe has really been good to her. She gets to see Mariko from a far. And today’s one of those day. She gets up to get ready.

Jihyo arrived at the school where Mariko goes and she knows today is Mariko’s family day. She knows Sana will be here too and that’s just perfect. A few more minutes, she sees Sana and Mariko rushing from where Sana’s car is parked to the field. She follows them but just with a slower pace. Sana looks so happy spending a whole one day with her daughter. Being a model isn’t really that ideal, when you have a child but Sana always comes through.

“Excuse me, do you have a kid that goes here?” A teacher asked Jihyo as she is not wearing a colored shirt.

“Uh, yes.” Jihyo points to Sana and Mariko. “That’s my family.”

“Ah! I see, here.” The teacher gives Jihyo a blue shirt that matches Sana and Mariko’s.

“Thank you.” Jihyo happily grabs the shirt and heads to the nearest comfort room to wear it. It fits her perfectly. Now, the only problem is how will Sana react. She breathes. “You’ve got one shot at this Jihyo. Don’t blow this.” She tells herself.

Exiting the comfort room, she heads to where all the family has gathered and looks at how Mariko’s face lights up when she saw Jihyo. Mariko knows who she is, whenever Sana failed to show up in Mariko’s school activities, she’s there. She has made Mariko and Mariko’s nanny to promise not to tell Sana.

The game has started with three legged race, Sana and Mariko participated without a problem. They lost but still Mariko was happy she’s doing it with Sana. Jihyo heard both girls giggled and it made her heart happy and warm.

“Next up, family sack race.” Sana and Mariko was coming but the teacher stopped them. “This should be a minimum of three, Miss Minatozaki.”

Mariko’s face fell. She wanted to participate in that game. It was fun, she’s tried it in her P.E. class.

“I’m sorry baby.” Sana apologized to her daughter.

“We’re three! We’ll participate.” Sana was shocked at the voice. She knew who it was or was she daydreaming.

“Oba!” Mariko runs to where Jihyo is and the latter hugs her and carries her.

Sana was dumbfounded when she saw who Mariko is running to. How does Mariko knew Jihyo. Sure, she introduced her to Jihyo but that was years ago.

“What are you doing here?” Sana was not amused Jihyo’s here.

“Can we atleast participate first before you get mad?” Jihyo whispered not wanting to let Mariko knew something was up. Sana, as much as she doesn’t want Jihyo to be here. Mariko is happy and that’s all she want.

They participated and both grabbed Mariko so the latter wouldn’t fall. And they jumped and jumped as hard as they can to win, but at the end they lost. Mariko is happy and that’s all that mattered. Jihyo carried Mariko and even tickled her, Sana just looks at how Mariko was happy.

“Say cheese!” A photographer came by and took a photo of the three. Sana cannot protest as it was done in a swift.

Jihyo brings Mariko down and tells her to hang by her teacher for a few moments. Mariko gladly obeyed her request.

“Hi.” Jihyo said to Sana who is now looking at her coldly.

“What are you doing here?” Sana goes straight to the point. It’s been years, and now Jihyo’s here again ruining her life.

“I came because it’s Mariko’s family day.” Jihyo casually replies not removing her bright smile.

“Are you family? And stop smiling.” Sana rolls her eyes. Trying not to smile.

“Yes! I’ve been to few of Mariko’s event here.” Jihyo replied with happiness in her voice. Now, Sana is annoyed.

“Now you’re lying? My daughter doesn’t even remember you.”

“Well, I don’t think so.” Jihyo teases. “Just let me explain first okay?”

Sana looks to where Mariko is and waves, before looking back to Jihyo.

“Okay. One minute.”

“What?—okay, here so. Ummh, I’m divorced. Oh wait that didn’t sounded right. I mean, the last time you saw me it was not how you thought it was—”

“—yet you married the girl.” Sana whispered.

“—but I had to marry her to help her, I know that sound absurd but that was really it. When their company is financially stable, we agreed to divorce each other. But—”

“I know, dummy.” Sana stopped Jihyo from explaining.

“W-what?”

“I knew. Dahyun told me since you didn’t have the guts to.” Sana explained furthermore.

“Why didn’t you come to me then?” Jihyo is now puzzled.

“Duh, I don’t want to be a mistress.” Sana rolled her eyes and smiles.

“Are we okay now???” Jihyo tries to hide how happy she is. “I mean—I can date you first then, we can be okay. But only if you want to.”

“Date again? What the hell Jih. You’ve been years late for that.” Sana teases the other girl in front of her. Jihyo seemed to be flustered.

“I-I thought, you’d want to date me again?” Now, Jihyo is confused. Sana kissed Jihyo’s cheeks and left the girl standing. “That’s for when I slapped you!” Sana yelled.

After a few minutes, Jihyo’s head gears starts turning and was able to catch up to what Sana was implying and caught up to where Sana and Mariko is going. It turns out, being patient has it perks. Now, she gets to enjoy life with her love ones and the love of her life.

“Sana, thank you for patiently waiting for me. I never asked you to but still you did. I promise to love you and Mariko with all that I have and give you a happy life.”

_For Jihyo, love is patient. And it turned her world more beautiful than it already is._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @3scape_realiT


End file.
